My world, at your mercy
by cherrilatina
Summary: Dark fic. Mature themes later on. Blood. Death. Me. Konoha. His brother. He is king. No one steps in his way...


Disclaimer: I unfortunately, will never own Naruto only in my dreams.

**Present: August 14th**

Explosions were heard throughout the village.

Destruction, stretched out as far as the eye could see, and a sudden shake came from the collapsing of the Hokage tower.

"_Another_" she thought, cringing and trying to block out the sounds of murder ringing in the air.

It smelled of blood, sweat and death. Screams for mercy, cries of pain, death, the whole sound of the distructment of the once proud village, was crumbling to its grave. The retched odors of fear and murderous intent made her want to gag.

The south side of the village were the first fatal attack had started, was now a deserted barren were the whole part of town ceased to exist. The only surviving are was the east, and only one shinobi of high ranking stood.

The only hope to save what was left; if there was any hope left.

* * *

"Give up."

The medic-nin tried to save her best friend, her last friend, her lover.

Green chakra furiously flowed through her skilled and hard hands, as she tried to pump some life in to his warm-fading corpse.

Tears streamed down her face, as her body gave way and sobbed uncontrollably on the tanned blondes' body.

"Naruto…" she silently whispered. "Come back…please…. I love you too much to see you go! Please!! Wake up!" she pounded her fists towards his chest, franticly gripping the cloth of the ripped black shirt.

She shook the 16 year olds corpse, hoping by some miracle he- but no response came.

The madden man standing a few feet away, cleared his sword of Naruto's blood on a trunk, before having the disgusted nerve of licking said boys blood, letting the crimson liquid drip down his beautiful lips, then advancing toward his prize: Sakura.

He teleported behind her, and hauled the skilled medic-nin in the air and smirked in her cowering tear-stricken face.

"It's no use Sa.Ku.Ra. He's dead. The dobe was useless and he was in my way of my prize." He whispered huskily into her ear. The pink-haired girl stiffened at his sudden closeness, the hotness of his breath clouding her ear. Terrifying.

Blood lust, lust and murder intent lingered in his aura.

"Now, you are going to leave with me; I missed you so much _Sakura-chan_." He purred against her neck, nuzzling against her cheek.

She slapped him across his face, catching the young prodigy off guard; she slipped from his grasp and angrily turned towards him.

"The day I leave with you…is the day HELL FREEZEZ OVER!"

She rushed to him with another attempted to punch him in the gut, but only resulted into her, flying backwards and having her body slammed in piles of debris.

He gave a sinister horrific smile and spat, "Well apparently that would be today."

She drenched more blood on herself-spilling out of her mouth.

"W-why? Why the hell did you do this….WHY!"

"…"

"I….I WILL kill you, how can you be such a cruel monster! He was my fucking fiancé…. My FUCKING FIANCE!!!!"

In a second, he appeared in front of her pushing her on a near by wall.

The seventeen year old male just gave a cruel laugh in her ear. "Exactly! He was in my way of getting you." He ran his long fingers through her short hair, taking in her luscious scent. Then he took one of his long fingers swiping some of her blood and sucking it off. He groaned at the taste.

"If your blood tastes this good, I wonder how the rest of you will" she wanted to puke.

Her lip quivered as she forced her self to speak, but on a strangled whine came.

"I warned that old bitch."

And other punch was targeted for his face, but missed by a few feet. She staggered down again.

"Don't. You. EVER talk about shishou like that EVER AGAIN!"

She got up again, wiping the annoying trickle of blood spewing out of her mouth and lunged for another punch to his dreadful face.

He gave out a laugh that sent chills to anyone alive that could hear him.

Tears continued to fall as he crept toward her like an animal before he attacks his prey.

"You better try not to run away if you know what's best for you," he chimed.

She took of, to the other side of the village, jumping over deformed bodies and buildings tiring to see if she could get send one of the hawks to Gaara to send help from the sand.

She ran up what was left, hearing the cries of a hawk she got cautious. The screeching continued then it stopped. Sakura pulled out the last of her kunai, panting harshly. Before she could open the door, he popped out. He dropped the dead hawk-her last hope, to the ground.

Petrified, she slowly backed up to the wall, as he advanced towards her the sharingan spinning furiously.

"I told you not to run away," Sasuke grinned like a maniac. The green eyed woman looked down to the ground gritting her teeth and secretly filling chakra to her fist.

She looked dead strait at his beautiful blood filled eyes- a mistake she regretted almost instantly. All of a sudden, the sixteen year old felt energy drained her eyes stuck on his intense gaze, and the only support was the cold wall behind her.

The sharingan user pinned the medic's arms above her head, leveling their eyes and noses touching.

Slowly and unconsciously a slight blush appeared on her face almost unnoticeable as his mint breath blew on her full cherry colored lips.

Her eyebrows narrowed as she tried to get free from his grasp which only caused him to tighten his grip around her.

As he pressed his body fully against hers, Sakura's breath hitched in her throat, eyelids half closing, and countless shivers being sent down her spin as she was knocked unconscious by the rough kiss.

* * *

So yea… second fic. I hope it turns out good, please review.

Note- yes, my other story…… I was reading it over…and especially the beginning sounds awful! I'm not going to take it down just re-edited it you know, make it sound more realistic. Anyways I hope you are enjoying!


End file.
